


Trying To Be Nice Is Hard

by StarSongDreamer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie gets angy, Domestic Fluff, Don't expect nice al, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, I'll add tags as I write, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possible mention of rape/abuse, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), he is a full psycho here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongDreamer/pseuds/StarSongDreamer
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie have to get to know and learn to live with the new residents at the hotel. Some good things happen, walls break and connections form but this is hell so something bad is bound to happen eventually.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue: The night after the radio

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time EVER I've decided to write a fic, I'm not the best writer but man its kinda fun tho.  
> Also english isn't my first language and I don't have a proof reader, so of you see mistakes feel free to point them out and Ill fix em!

It was a dark night, the hotel was silent. Every new staff member was supposedly sleeping already, but who knows? They could very well be awake doing Lucifer knows what. Vaggie knew these people, she knew how dangerous and unpredictable they could be. And now one of the most twisted and evil one is under the same roof as her. With complete hold of the future of Charlie's and her hard work. First the spider ruined their image, and now this. This… This was so much… Too much… She was tired.

Charlie was extactic over everything that happened that day, sure a lot of bad happened but she was happy. Finally the hotel had more staff, and proper funding too! It was a lot but nothing her and Vaggie wouldn't be able to handle. She knew that if the red demon tried anything she could fight him. Fighting, killing, she hated it. How she hated it, anything was better than those options. But if there was no way out, she was more than capable of defending herself and her love.

It was almost midnight, Charlie only wanted to jump in bed and sleep. A lot happened, and spending most of the afternoon talking about paperwork was tiring -even if the demon was charismatic and fun- so resting was a priority. She decided to knock on her's and Vaggie's bedroom, maybe she could be assleep.  
"Hey Hun, can I come in?" Silence... did something happen?  
Upon entering the room Charlie saw her love laying curled up in a small ball of white hair, the moth's body was almost gone. It was very adorable, it reminded Charlie of a cat. Although it was probably not a good sign.

"Fluffy hearts...?" She spoke softly as she slowly got up into to the bed.  
"Is everything ok?" Vaggie slowly turned around to face her, she looked exausted, her eye was more red then normal and it was tired, she was crying. The moment Charlie made sense of what she was seeing, she took her love in her lap, careful to not make her uncomfortable. She started to slowly comb through her long white hair, moving her hands in a rocking motion.

" thank you…" Vaggie said, almost like a whisper.  
"Always Fluffy Hearts, what's the matter?"  
"Charlie, I'm.. I'm really scared." Vaggie was looking up at the ceiling, looking for her next words.  
"The hotel and everyone in it are in complete danger… We're under control from one of the most evil demon in hell… He could destroy everything we worked for." She was trying really hard not to start crying again, its easy to lash out, but dealing with everything was hard. The princess continued to try and soothe the moth, listening to her atently.  
"He could hurt me…He could hurt you…And Hah.. He already hurt me so I didn't really know why I'm scared." She said between small laughs. The instant charlie heard that she could feel her heart shattering, he hurt Vaggie?...  
"What? When did he hurt you? Oh Vaggie…" She was angry, how did she not see the demon hurting her right under her nose.

"Its ok hun, you were dancing and having fun. He took every chance he had to keep me from reaching to you" Charlie curled her hands into a fist, that fucking bastard, she got so distracted she didn't even see what was happening right in front of her.  
"I'm so sorry Vaggie, I really am, I won't let that happen again." she said while holding her girlfriend's hand close to her chest.  
Vaggie let a small tired smile spread across her face."thanks hun."

The princess pulled the moth into a tight loving hug, vaggie hugged her back and although she felt better she couldn't help tears falling again when she felt the warmth from her girfriend's tender embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. The rosy cheeked demon broke the comfortable silence, "I love you Vaggie."  
"I love you too Charlie." She said as she separated their hug, to look at the bright and loving eyes of her love. 

Not long after they decided to get into their pajamas and get some much needed rest from the eventful day they both had.  
They didn't let go from eachother the whole night.


	2. Brand new hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day after the radio demon and the rest of the staff joined, things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this lmao

Vaggie groaned, she had an awful headache, her body hurt all over and she didn't feel like moving. Maybe she was reverting back to a cocoon. She would transform into the moth she was later. Now she wanted to only cuddle with the prettiest demon in hell and sleep.

She scurried around bed looking for the comforting warmth of her honey. The more she lazyly moved her arm around, the more she woke up. Ah, she had already left huh. Feeling defeated, the short woman groaned as she shifted to face the roof, covering her face with one arm while the other rested on her belly.

She didn't wanna handle the new staff. Angel was already a huge pain in the ass as it is, now there were three extra problems she had to learn to deal with. Think about Charlie and her dream, think about her.

° ° °

Just as she expected Husk was sleeping on the new -absolutely ridiculous- bar counter. Nifty was nowhere to be seen and Angel laid down on the lobby's sofa while messing with his vphone. Meanwhile Charlie was in a conversation with the death stench demon that she didn't need or want to disturb. Husk was the most useless addition to the hotel, least she had to do as manager was to make an attempt to get him to do his actual work.

She slammed her hands dangerously close to the cat's face, the loud thud shook the cat from his sleep. The empty bottle he barely held in his claws slipped, it broke close to the moth's feet. The cracking sound made both demons flinch.  
"Hey asshole! Wake up, this is work hours."   
"Fuck. Off." He waved his middle claw at her while grunting swears under his breath. If looks could kill the feline would be dead already, with the amount of daggers glared towards him.   
Well she wasn't gonna get through the booze filled skull of his. As much as she wanted to slap some sense into husk her conscience told her to leave him be. It wasn't worth it. 

She looked back into the lobby, she didn't quite know what to do. So much changed, she didn't have a direction yet. That's when at the corner of her eye she saw Angel groaning. Angel. The freeloading slut that didn't give a fuck for what Charlie was trying so hard to do. Who attracted the attention from one of the most dangerous demons in hell. So much for wanting the project to actually work. She didn't stand him. All these thoughts flashed into Vaggie's mind as she walked towards the spider. 

"Angel."  
"Hey toots, here to bitch with me over what happened yesterday? Don't wanna hear it" he said waving one of his hands right in her face. She didn't get an opening to answer.  
"Not feeling like it today. Boss saw yesterday's fiasco and he's all up in my ass" His chipper and teasing tone was gone.  
Vaggie usually saw him looking tired, he only took part in meals and closed himself in his room. Charlie tried multiple times to break in and help him, to no avail. But this time, he really seemed different, he sounded helpless. As much as the moth hated him, her heart couldn't help but ache when it saw him so out of his element.

"What's he bothering you about…?" Angel probably noticed the worry in her tone and chuckled.  
"He wants me to perform. Ya know getting all dirty and wild on the pole. Nothing to get worked up over, just...inconvenient." he was focused on his phone, not even glancing at vaggie.  
"Well… If you need anything, remember, we cover hell's hazards too."  
"I told ya babe, not a big deal. The show will be tonight and then it's back to normal."  
As normal as you can get with a booze driven cat demon and the strawberry pimp.  
"Ok then, try and not… Make a fool of yourself…" Great way to be s Kooupportive! She thought, as she gave herself a mental slap.  
"Hah! Whatever you say toots."

She went to the kitchen, maybe cooking something could distract her from this mess.

° ° °

Alastor was a lot. A LOT lot. He was fun and fascinating, had a horrible smell of death that has to be cleaned off… eventually. And was too touchy for his own good. He's the radio demon; the dangerous and evil murderer, yet he was over the top and fun. Charlie was puzzled. Of course she didn't trust him, she gave him a chance but she wasn't stupid. Although her talk with Vaggie last night made her even more weary of him, she didn't even notice him do all that to vaggie. Stupid!! She would keep an eye on him.

That made their discussion over Renovations and changes at the hotel even more infuriating. Not that she let it show. Keeping a smile and good manners came with being a royal. Sure it was hell, but around the nobles it was all big talk and acting. But alastor was unpredictable and pushy. He changed the hotel's name without the smallest warning!? Happy hotel was perfect; welcoming, cheery, told what the hotel was about instantly and was fun. She didn't get why such a good name had to be changed. 

"CHARLIE? IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU?" the demon said while keeping his eerie yellow smile in his face, only slightly turning his head to the side  
"Ah! Nono, I'm fine, its fine!! I've just… I've just been thinking…"  
Radio static grew to a ear ringing level for a few seconds  
"HMN, HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS?"  
Charlie could almost hear his contained laughter  
"No, just… Look, can you leave Vaggie alone? I talked with her about yesterday and the way you treated her was unacceptable."  
"AH BUT IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN TO MESS WITH HER, SO MUCH ANGER, SO MUCH HONESTY~." The deer said in a dreaming like sing song voice  
Charlie glared at him, she expected that but it annoyed her all the same. She saw him roll his eyes and sigh.  
"PERHAPS... I COULD HOLD BACK. YOU'RE NO FUN~."  
"One of our base rules is to not harm any residents or staff. No funny business anywhere or our agreement is over"  
After finishing her sentence she folded her arms and looked the red demon in the eyes, waiting for an answer. While trying her best to sound intimidating.  
Alastor looked back at her from the other side of the office table, he rested his chin at the top of his hands, while making a smiling puppy face.  
"I AM ONLY BUT HUMBLY ASKING; WOULD I BE ALLOWED TO AT LEAST PRANK THE HOTEL STAFF, YOUR MAJESTY~?"  
Charlie did not like the sound of that at all, but she did love a good prank. This wpuld probably come back to bite her in the ass but she didn't have too much of a choice. The need for a compromise with the demon was inevitable.  
"Fine, but do NOT go overboard. If you wanna do a really big prank talk with me first and I will judge if it's ok or not."  
Just after she finished answering him, the radio host got up.  
"SPLENDID MY DEAR, JUST SPLENDID! I ASSURE YOU THIS WILL BE VERY ENTERTAINING FOR THE BOTH OF US"  
With a twirl of his hand his staff poffed into his hand.  
"I HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO AT THE MOMENT, THIS HAS BEEN A PLEASENT MEETING. SO LONG!"  
He took his leave not giving Charlie a chance to even say goodbye before shutting the door behind him. Charlie sat baffled at her chair. What did she get herself into? Maybe she should have listened to her girlfriend and not let the radio demon in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im not so sure about making the second main realtionship be radiodust, since their relationship is really complex and work better when they're the focus of the story. Im really thinking about making it angelhusk cuz I love em 👉👈 tell me what you all think


	3. The hotel's joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie finally leaves her room to interact with the rest of the staff outside of lunch and dinner.

The last few days have been very unusual, alastor was usually very playful and mostly seemed to not act out of spite. He always had a very unnerving energy to him, he looks at the hotel staff like they were zoo expositions running and walking around for his enjoyment. He pranked everyone constantly, and Charlie usually joined him. Vaggie disliked how much her darling ended up befriending the radio demon. But she understood, both were goofy clowns that enjoyed having fun. Although one was infinitively cuter and better.

But it was the second time in the week she got a bucket full of water in her face. Charlie was trying to cheer her up and get her to leave their room, but damn it! Vaggie didn't want to deal with the others, if she could avoid them she would they were a pain in the ass. But Charlie's pranks and puppy looks were getting to her. I guess she won't be able to do paperwork on the confort of her home but on the main lounge, since Charlie kept telling her to give everyone a chance. Ugh.

Its fine! This is fine! Was all she could think while descending the final stairs that lead to the main lobby.  
Angel was attempting to flirt with husk while the other shoved his advances to the trash. But before any more back and Forth could continue Angel saw the tiny moth angrily come down the stairs. He had to pull her strings.  
"HEY BITCH! -HAH- FINALLY OUT OF YA CAVE??" he shouted happily from the bar.  
"HIJO DA PUTA! I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF CHARLIE!" Vaggie Screamed back while almost at the end of the stairs. Insufferable, Angel was insufferable.  
"Can't you assholes just greet each other fuckin normally? I have a goddamn headache and this ain't helpin!" The old cat pleaded as he facepalmed and massaged his eyes tiredly.  
"I could! If Angel wasn't such a bitch over everything!" Vaggie was at the bar now, she wasn't gonna let this slip, god damn it they were here to be redeemed and not to be unrespectful assholes rent free!?  
"Toots ya make it too easy, how ya ask me to not mess with you when you give the best reactions!? This shit's priceless" He put one of his many hands in his forehead and laughed.  
The moth only flared up and growled in response.  
Husk was only watching this mess unfold in front of him, but he was tired and all this screaming was bound to make his headache worse.  
"Look, Vaga- vaganha? Vagina?? Whatever the fuck your name is, you have to stop having such open reactions. Or else no one will leave you alone." Husk growled.  
"Yeah babe, keep up the good work and ya can become officially the hotel's clown! HAHAHAHAH!" Angel said between loud laughs.  
Vaggie could feel her cheeks heat up and her hair flare out of control. They're right she does wear her emotions in her sleeve too much. But fucking hell they are such dicks. She knew she was gonna start to curse them, she shouldn't- but at this point? -Who cares.  
"You know WHAT? FUCK YOU BOTH AND YOUR FUCKIN-!" If she could she'd beat the crap out of them  
"VAGGIE!! Hey!! Stop!!" Charlie shouted while running towards where the trio was.  
"Don't listen to them!" She said as she carefully held onto the angry moth's shoulder. It made Vaggie relax just a tiny bit before she saw the radio demon soon appear from the shadows and feel her whole body tense two times more then before.  
"HMN… THE PRINCESS AND HER JESTER, TRULY AN INTERESTING TALE." The slender red man said with a shit eating grin. He was enjoying himself quite a lot.  
"Al!!" Was the only thing she managed to say before Alastor spun her around to make way to Vaggie. He quickly rested his arm on top of her and played with her hair using his other arm.  
"MY DEAR, NEVER STOP DOING YOU! HAHAH YOU BRING QUITE THE LAUGHTER TO THIS RUNDOWN DUMP!" his static filled up the air, and just like a few days ago -just as he finished speaking- he pushed her away to the ground. Vaggie fell down with a loud thud! Charlie was paying more attention this time and rushed to help the moth.  
"VAGGIE!? Are you ok?" she said while she helped her gf get up, dusting her hair and clothes. The moth only groaned and held her head, glaring at alastor. She wasn't going to explode around anymore, it would always end up like this. Humiliated on the ground. Hah, maybe she deserved this like Angel said, after all she is just a bitch. Her thoughts were broken by Charlie.  
"What was that?? J-Just leave Vaggie alone!" Charlie was holding firmly her gf's hand.  
"WHATEVER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BELLE." He responded with a very sarcastic and mocking way, while looking away "I ONLY COMPLIMENTED YOUR JESTER" Charlie and Vaggie saw the side of his yellow grin. Pure joy out mocking them.  
Charlie moved her fingers and was about to respond before Alastor shushed her. He pulled out a small vintage clock from his old looking red suit and sighed.  
"IT SEEMS OUR SMALL TALK WILL HAVE TO BE POSTPONED, I HAVE URGENT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO." Fake sadness from his mouth dripping with every word.  
"IT'S TIME FOR MY BROADCAST, I CAN'T LEAVE MY LISTENERS ON SILENT CAN I?" He put his hands over his forehead in a dramatic theater reaction.  
"NOT ONLY THAT BUT I AM STARVING! SO, I'LL SEE YOU ALL AFTERWARDS! ADIU~" He started to make his way to the big hotel doors, but before that, he decided to do one final thing. With an enormous grin he used the tip of his staff to trip Vaggie; who was standing still, looking defeated at the ground loosely holding charlie's hands while hugging herself.  
The small demon fell face onto the ground. The sound everyone heard was painful; Husk and Angel were silent during the exchange but they couldn't help but be shocked at what happened; the spider gasped unable to hold his shock while the cat was frantically swishing his tail around with a bigger frown than usual. Charlie stood still from the surprise of what just had happened, she held her hand midair almost in an attempt to reach her girlfriend.  
Everyone heard the sounds of closing doors soon after.

Vaggie slowly got on her knees. There was a small amount of blood in the ground. She looked blankly at her hands, shaking. Hah...She started to feel tears start to form. She prompted herself up and started to run, the tears were pouring; she ignored Charlie's pleas. She just wanted to be fucking alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better, I hope, writing angst is kinda fun lmao


End file.
